Graveyard Adventures Not Really
by Spirit of Flight
Summary: "Who are you?" she demanded, pointing her staff at him. "Nico di Angelo. You?" he gripped his pure black sword tighter. "Sadie Kane." When they told him that Brooklyn was bad, he didn't think they meant a whole other pantheon of Egyptian gods. Possible Nico/Sadie/Anubis. Carter/Zia. Percy/Annabeth undertones. Post-The Last Olympian; Pre-TLH & SoN.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Kane Chronicles Series_ or the _Percy Jackson Series_. All characters from both series are Rick Riordan's. I only own my OC's and, possibly, the plot. Enjoy!**

**Song that I'm digging: _Girl On Fire_ by _Alicia Keys_**

**App that I'm digging: _Gravity Guy_**

"_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down"_

**Chapter 1**

_**In Which They Meet**_

_**...at a graveyard**_

**Third Person POV:**

A lone boy was walking the streets of Brooklyn, his hands holding quite a few Happy Meals. He looked young; maybe thirteen or fourteen. His skin was sickly pale and his eyes were as black as the night; like a vampire, if you will. If you were a passerby, you might have felt pity or sympathy for him, probably thinking he was some poor orphan. But at a closer look, "_poor"_ wouldn't exactly be the word to describe him; orphan? Hard to tell; especially with the expensive-looking rings on fingers and the designer leather jacket he wore.

The wind whistled eerily and for a second you could have sworn he melted into the shadows. Anyone would have been scared; the night was as black as pitch, as cold as Stygian Ice and as creepy as the movie _Prometheus_. But he didn't seem to mind; if anything, he looked like he was at home.

He rounded a corner and stopped in front of an arch-like gate. _Brooklyn Graveyard_, read the words at the top of the arch. He hadn't talked to his older sister in while.

He was about to summon a few skeletons to dig a trench, but the shadow of a powerful person in the graveyard stopped him. His head whipped around, thinking that it was perhaps his cousin looking for him, knowing that he was up to no good. But, no, it wasn't. The magic of the shadow was...strange. It was powerful, but not the powerful that he knew. It wasn't Greek, or Roman, but yet he knew it was mythological.

He heard the footsteps of the mysterious shadow coming his direction and he quickly melted into a shadow of an eerie, old tree. What he saw surprised him.

It was a girl and she was around his age. Her caramel hair was streaked with bright, neon colors and her combat boots left a track in the mud wherever she walked. She wore an orange t-shirt and a leather jacket the color of her hair. She had one ear-bud in her ear and her hands were in the back-pockets of her tattered jeans. _She looks cute_, he thought; but then blushed hard and shook his head.

She looked around and hissed: "Anubis! Anubis, you there? Anyone home?"

That got the boy thinking. _What the -? Is she crazy or high or something? Who in the name of Hades goes around in graveyards trying to summon some guy named Anubis?_ He thought, _Wait, Anubis? As in the Egyptian-god-of-the-dead-and-funerals_ Anubis? _Is that the guy dad always goes around bad-mouthing about? Man, he hates him._

But then realization struck. If Anubis was the fellow that his father despised and the person that the girl wanted to talk to, wouldn't that mean that there's another entire pantheon of gods _still alive_? _Holy dad's underpants,_ he cursed

"_This girl is on fire"_

He watched with wide eyes as the fog floating around the graveyard swirled into a humanoid figure. The man (or god, whatever), Anubis, appeared. His messy black hair looked like it never had a brush go through it before and he had brown eyes. His clothes consisted of a leather jacket, tight black jeans and combat boots. It was also notable that his ears stuck up a bit, kind of like a dog.

"Lady Kane," he addressed the girl. She in turn rolled her eyes rather arrogantly at him.

"It's Sadie, thank you very much," she said shortly.

"Whatever you wish, _Lady Kane_," he rolled his eyes. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He didn't even flinch. Instead he leaned on a tall tombstone and threw a smirk at her. "So what did you call me here for?"

She blushed scarlet and looked at her mud-splattered boots. "Oh, y'know. To, erm, talk I guess."

He frowned, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not really..." she trailed off uneasily.

Anubis made a move to hug her, but then winced. "Sorry, Sadie. But your father is calling me back. Something about staying away from you..." he muttered. Before she could speak, his head jerked forward and he gave her a peck on the lips. He grinned sheepishly at her before disappearing in a wisp of fog.

She stood there with a dreamy expression for a minute before shaking her head with a stupid grin playing on her face.

She turned to walk away when something caught her eye. Was that a - ? No, it couldn't be. But, yes, it was. A pile of bright red boxes with yellow smiles and handles laid on the dark, marshy grass. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she did a 360 turn.

"Who's there?" she called out. No answer. Her hand inched towards her bag. "I know you're here, so you might as well show yourselves! Or things will get ugly."

_Eh. Might as well make myself known_, the boy shrugged. The minute his foot appeared out of the shadows, the girl whipped around with a rod that elongated into an ivory staff topped with small flame. In an instant, the shadows spat out a mid-night black sword that glinted menacingly. They both took offensive stances.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, pointing her staff at him, the fire lighting up his face. He was cute, she supposed.

He hesitated. "Nico di Angelo. You?" he gripped his pure-black sword tighter in a defensive position. He didn't know what she had up her sleeves.

"Sadie Kane. Let's dance, shall we?" she jumped back onto a flat, low tombstone. _"Tas!"_ She jerked her staff at him and suddenly twine started wrapping itself around him. It glowed a bright pink before melting and sliding off him. She gaped at him, "H – How did you do that?!"

"I have a few tricks myself," he smirked at her. In his mind: _No idea_. He swung his sword at her side, attempting to injure her, but she was good. She blocked with her staff and sparks ignited. He pushed against the staff with his sword but she was strong; she pushed back.

Realizing that this wasn't going anywhere, he quickly removed his sword and tried getting a jab at her leg. She countered; she brought her staff up with two hands like a baseball bat and swung at his sword.

Next thing he knew, he was flying backwards into a tree and his sword flew out his hand, embedding itself into a nearby tree.

Her back hit a tombstone of some poor girl called _Olive Oil_. _Seriously?_ Her staff shattered and the flame sputtered and died. She glanced at the broken pieces of her beautiful staff and groaned internally. _Gods, that was a stupid move_.

"Hey!" she shouted, glaring fiercely at him, "That was a new staff!"

He shook his head and blinked the stars out. "Gee, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure to stop at the shop in my neighborhood that sells staffs-on-fire that shoot magical laser beams," he muttered sarcastically. He got up and she took a cautious step back, her hands digging around in her bag. _Please don't tell me she has another one of her magical sticks._

The shadows surrounded him and he disappeared. Her eyes widened and she brought out a – wait. Was that a _boomerang?!_

He appeared in the shadow of the tree that sheathed his Stygian Iron sword. It was out in a swift tug. But then the girl, Sadie, shouted another one of her spells (_"Ha-di!"_) that he couldn't make heads or tails of. _Gods know what this one does_, he thought as the shadows grabbed him once again. He soon found out when the tree he was just at exploded and splinters fell like snow.

"Cool trick; can you teach me how to do that?" Nico's voice asked behind Sadie. She whirled around, her boomerang's tip glowing blue, but no one was there. She growled in frustration; she was getting tired of his stupid tricks.

"Yoo-hoo," he called sarcastically from her far left. She turned and – without thinking – threw her wand at an old, marble tombstone, instantly obliterating it.

_Crap. What the Hades did I get myself into?_

You have no idea.

**A/N:** **Hey! I'm back! Ish. Not much action and stuff in this first chapter, but, whatever. I didn't want to put _too_ much in the _first_ chapter since I needed your opinion to continue. But yeah. This is my new story: _Graveyard Adventures...Not Really._**

**Btw, not so sure what's going to happen to Goode High Drama. Only time will tell...**

**P.S. Did you guys noticed that I changed my username from _mitch2001liu_ to _Create-Write-Inspire_?**

**Reviews are very much welcome!**

**Thanks for R&R!**


End file.
